Heart Of Stone Remix
by Devils Favourite Angel
Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother and a certain male sergeant. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she cope when she's forced to face her father in court? Rating changes with chapters. Enjoy and R&R plz
1. Prologue

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating for chapter: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother and a certain male sergeant. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she cope when she's forced to face her father in court? How will it affect her relationship with Callum?  
>Title: Heart of Stone remix<br>Warning(s): Strong language

Prologue

_**"LET ME THE FUCK GO!"** _I shouted.

I was being held by Inspector Gina Gold; a very good friend of my mother's as I cried and tried to escape from her hold. Now, what I was trying and _failing_ to get at, was the body bag in the CSI's hands that held the lifeless body of my mother in. Yes, my mother was dead, and it was all because of my father, who had shot at her during a raid in this part of London.

My mother was a wonderful woman; when she wasn't shouting at me for doing something stupid like staying out all night. She had beautiful golden locks, and her eyes, well...you could get lost in the beautiful jade colour of her eyes. She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either, about average height for a woman, whatever that is, and she wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin either. Well, lets just say she had curves, and she knew how to use them.

So, here I am now, the rain that was lashing down upon us, making my short black hair stick to my forehead, and the only way you could see that I was crying, is if you looked into my eyes and saw how bloodshot they were. I struggled, almost elbowing Gina in the side of the head as I did; at the minute though, I didn't care about anyone or anything else, I just wanted to get to my mother.

_**"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"** _I cried.

Due to the rain, my clothes made me slick, and I managed to wiggle out of Gina's grip, heading straight for the body bag that was now being placed in the back of the police van. However, I was caught in very strong arms, strong arms that, if it was under different circumstances, would undoubtedly make me quite hot. I began struggling in this hold as well, but unlike Gina, this person was stronger and wasn't going to let me go easily.

I could tell it was a man, and if you're wondering how, it was because of the faint smell of aftershave. I don't know why I was thinking about how this man smelled, considering my mother had just been killed, but that's how I could tell it was a man. I didn't want to look up, because right now, I was concentrating on trying to get out of the hold.

"Sophia, you need to calm down" the man said.

Ah, another good friend of my mother's and a huge crush of mine, Sergeant Callum Stone. I trusted him with my life, well that's how I felt with most of the officers at Sun Hill police station. But right now, he was just a hinderance; telling me to calm down, was the last thing that I wanted to hear, and I made sure to let him know that too.

"Calm down? Calm **_down_**!" I shouted at him.

I looked up at him and pushed him in his chest.

_**"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? MY MOTHER'S JUST DIED AND YOU'RE HERE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"** _I screamed.

Callum didn't budge and continued to hold me, the look of sincerety on his face made me break down in tears even more. I felt him pull me into an almost bone crushing hug, one that I accepted and I held onto him really tightly. Seeing my mother like that, reminds me of what happened a few years ago.

My mother Janette and my father Stephen, didn't break up on very good terms, they'd been arguing for a while before that fateful day. Mostly, they'd been arguing about me; see I wasn't exactly the 'model' child, I was always naughty and my father, being the hot head of the family, always blew his top whenever my teachers at school rang up, even if what had happened wasn't my fault.

My mother didn't like the fact that he was picking on me all the time, and being an only child, I was the only one he could vent his frustrations out on. No, my father wasn't a domestic abuser, he was just stressed, typical story right? A child being beaten by her father, and sticking up for him. But no, it's not like that, see dad was in the army and when he'd found out that he'd been honourably discharged because he had taken shrapnel to the chest and the army office had declared him unfit for duty.

So yeah, this made him pretty stressed, but this wasn't any excuse for what he did before the break up between my mother and him. I can guess that you're really interested in what caused that final argument right? Well I'll tell you now, it wasn't pretty, and I don't want you to feel sorry for me when I tell you about it.

To put it simply, he raped me. But it wasn't just the fact that he raped me that got my mother all hyped up and made her decide to divorce my father and put him behind bars for the rest of his sorry life, no, just raping me was too little of a punishment for all my misbehaviours. I-I can't. Lets just say, that it's thanks to him that I may never be able to have children, if and when I find the right man.

By this time though; I was a sixteen year old girl, who was aspiring to become a police officer. I would have thought, that all the training that my father had put me through would have helped me to fight him off, but in that instance, all my logical thinking fled my mind and I went into what is known as the 'fight or flight' mode, only, being a lone sixteen year old girl, my brain chose the flight option.

But aside from that, I know that when my mother found out what my father had done to me, she had tried to arrest him; but he'd managed to get away and my mother was able to get me to the hospital. After that, my mother filed for a divorce and my father was all too happy to comply, he was venomous after that, sending both me and my mother threatening messages and his car began turning up outside where I was working, which at the time was at a convenience store.

When my mother got police protection for me, my father dropped below the radar, and has been that way ever since, up until now that is. I know that there's no evidence that it was my father who kill my mother, but I don't know who else to blame, I don't know anyone else who would want to hurt my mother, so it puts to reason that it would be my father.

So now, I'm stood in this field, being held by Sergeant Callum Stone, with the rain lashing down on us, watching as my mother was taken away in the van. I then felt, more than heard Callum ask the question that I knew he didn't _want_ to ask at this time, but I knew that he _had _to ask it.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your mother Sophia?" He asked.

I looked up at him, and taking a deep breath I nodded.

"Yeah, my father. Stephen Blackburn. He and my mother didn't divorce on very good terms" I replied.

Callum nodded and I sighed again. Then I heard Gina's voice.

"What happened between your mother and your father Sophia?" She asked.

I looked over at her and shook my head.

"I can't" I answered.

Callum looked down at me.

"You can't what?" He asked.

I shook my head.

_**"I CAN'T TELL HER!"** _I yelled.

I then ran off in the direction of the lake, it was a little place that my aunt had shown me when I was really little, it usually calmed me down whenever I went there, but now; I guess it was just a safe haven for me. I kept running until I reached the edge of the lake, then I just collapsed on the bank, falling to my knees and crying my heart out. It's bad enough to lose your mother at the age my mother lost hers, but my life is literally just beginning, and to lose my mother at this age, well...I can't begin to tell you how it feels.

_**BILLBILL**_

_**A/N: Alright peeps; no this isn't a mistake; this is the remix version of Heart Of Stone; I will be continuing my other version; but this one will have more time between Sophia and Callum actually acknowledging their feelings for one another. Please don't forget to review?**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	2. Chapter 1: How it all began

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating for chapter: T<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother and a certain male sergeant. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she cope when she's forced to face her father in court? How will it affect her relationship with Callum?  
>Title: Heart of Stone remix<br>Warning(s): Mild language and sexual innuendo

Chapter 1: How it all began.

It all started on a day like today; being an eighteen year old with nothing to do; I had decided to go and see my mum. See my mum works at Sunhill police station as Inspector but only when she's filling in for Inspector Gold; or she's doing the night shift. Today though, she was filling in for Inspector Gold. Now; I guess you know how mothers are; they tell you one thing and then the next day; they're telling you something completely different; I love my mum to bits; I really do, but there are some times, when she can be the ditzyest woman on the damned planet. I'm not saying that because she's blonde; because I'm naturally blonde but I just die my hair black all the time, I'm saying it because, when I was seventeen, she told me that I could do whatever I wanted...within reason and as long as whatever it was, wasn't breaking the law; but now, I have to check what time I need to be home by, tell her where I'm going, what I'm doing, who I'm going with and why I'm going; I swear, it's like she wants to know the ins and outs of a bloody Donkey's arsehole. Not that a donkey's arsehole is very interesting, but you get what I mean.

So; tirade about my mother over, where was I? Oh yeah, I was telling you about why I was going to see my mum. Well, today's my best friend's boyfriend's twenty first birthday and I've been invited to the party; so I was on my way to tell...well to _ask_ my mum if I could go to it. As I went up the stairs to where all the happenings happened; I saw some officers...PC Roger Valentine, PC Nate Roberts, PC Melanie Ryder, Sergeant Dale Smith and Sergeant Jo Masters, were coming out of the briefing room; I walked past them, saying hello to those I knew and just smiling at those I didn't, and poked my head into the briefing room to see Superintendent John Heaton; the man who's been more of a father to me than my own father has been, just packing his things away from the briefing.

"Hey John; have you seen my mum around?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave me a smile; it was a warm smile, the kind of smile that a parent would give their child when s/he came back from school or woke up in the morning. I didn't mind though. He stopped what he was doing and held his arms out to me; I grinned and ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"How are you Sophia?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"I'm fine, but that doesn't answer my question" I replied.

He looked up and pretended to be thinking real hard about what I'd just asked him; I beamed.

"Steady John; you keep doing that and Sunhill station'll be no more, because it would've collapsed" I said.

He gave me a look and I gave him one of my most innocent smile; he then pulled me into another hug.

"Your mother's in her office; she's been worried sick about you" he said.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"When _isn't_ she worried sick about me?" I asked.

Heaton gave me a look and I held my hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah; I know. She's my mother, she has every right to be worried about me" I said.

He smiled and nodded; I'm actually not surprised that I knew what he was going to say before he said it; he's been saying it to me ever since I turned eighteen and my mum hadn't let me do whatever I wanted. I walked out of the room and made my way to my mother's office; but I was so busy with thinking about what I was going to say to her, that I bumped into a figure.

I looked up to see...

"DC Mickey Webb; I didn't know you were that hard" I said.

He looked down and blushed a little and I chuckled.

"Not what I meant and you know it" I chortled.

Mickey looked up and then he pulled me into a hug. I accepted but then I saw DC Kezia Walker walking back to CID.

"Help me...Kezia, help" I whisper shouted.

She turned around and laughed at Mickey and I.

"Mickey; let the poor girl go" she said.

The male DC only held me tighter and I made a face like I was being choked; then I had an idea; I put my finger to my lips, to keep Kezia quiet and then...I went limp in Mickey's arms.

"Sophia?" He asked.

I gave him no response; letting him think that he'd held me so tight that I'd passed out. I felt him turn towards Kezia and then I opened my eyes and...

"Rawr!" I growled.

Mickey jumped and both Kezia and I burst into laughter at Mickey's face.

"That's not funny Soph" he hissed.

I laughed even harder as he said that and bent over to put my hands on my knees before composing myself.

"No...you're right..." I began.

But Kezia was still laughing; which made me laugh again.

"It's hilarious" I squeeked.

Kezia walked over to Mickey and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You were asking for that one Mickey" she stated.

I then tapped him on ths shoulder and walked off.

"That went well" I muttered.

I finally got to my mum's office and took a deep breath before knocking onthe door; she told me to come in and I opened the door.

"Sophia Blackburn; where in the land of god have you been?" She asked.

I looked around before looking at her.

"Sorry; I thought a priest had taken your place; mum, I was at the store" I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at me before chuckling at my little joke and standing up and holding her arms out. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug; she kissed my head and let me go to sit back behind her desk.

"So...I'm going to a rave tonight" I said.

Mum looked at me over the paper she was reading and I looked down; she was giving me _that_ look. Now if you're wondering what _that_ look is, _that_ look is a look that can make even the toughest men quivver in their big boss boots.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

I looked up at her; making sure my eyes were wide and my bottom lip was sticking out a little, giving her the ole 'kicked puppy dog' look. She put the paper down and stared me in the eyes.

"Would you like to rephrase that?" She questioned.

I nodded and took a breath.

"Mum..._may_ I go to this rave tonight _please_?" I asked.

She continued to stare at me; before she picked the paper that she was reading before, back up and continued to read it.

"Who, Why, When and Where?" She asked.

I sighed; the four dreaded 'W's. I leaned back and began to tell my little story.

"When I was at the store; I bumped into Jade; she told me that it was her boyfriend's twenty first birthday and that he told her that she could invite one of her closest friends; she told me that I was her first choice. I told her that I'd see if I could go and so...here I am. As for your dreaded four 'W' questions. Who? Jade Harding's boyfriend, Why? It's his twenty first, When? Tonight at seven and Where? 57 Greyhound street" I replied.

Mum put the paper down again and thought for a minute.

"Isn't Jade's boyfriend Jason Flehming?" She asked.

I nodded and gave her a sceptical look.

"Yeah" I said.

She picked up the paper again.

"You're not going" she stated.

I gave her a shocked look; my mouth wide and my eyes were too.

"Why?" I asked.

She didn't put the paper down; instead just picking up her coffee and answering before taking a sip.

"Because you're not" she replied.

I got up and pushed the paper down, so I could look her in the eyes.

"That's not a valid reason" I stated.

She put her cup down; put the paper down and interlaced her fingers on top of it.

"Okay; you're not going to this _rave_ because Jason Flehming is a known drug user and drug dealer; he's also a known alcoholic and can get violent when he has alcohol in his system...is _that_ a good enough reason?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What if I take someone with me?" I asked.

She gave me a look and then she smiled; obviously she thought that no one would go with me.

"You find someone who'll go with you; and I might think about it..._might_" she replied.

I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mum" I said.

I then walked out of the room; asking around to see who was on patrol and who wasn't and asking those who weren't on patrol, if they wanted to come to the rave tonight.

_**BILLBILL**_

I'd asked almost everyone who wasn't on patrol, and those who'd come back from patrol if they'd wanted to come to the rave tonight; but everyone'd said that they were busy; so now I was sat outside the station, on the curb, with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands; because I was down and pissed off about the fact that I wasn't able to go to this party tonight.

"Hey...what's the matter?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw Sergeant Callum Stone; a good friend of my mother's and my long term crush stood there. I snorted and smiled a little.

"What makes you think there's something the matter?" I questioned.

He sat next to me and nudged me a little.

"Because I know you too well; and you only take up that position when you're annoyed with something or someone" he answered.

I sighed and turned towards him.

"Mum said that when I was seventeen I could do whatever the hell I liked within reason and as long as it wasn't breaking the law; I asked her if I could go to a party tonight and she said no, so I asked her what if I took someone and she said that if I could find someone to take to this party then she might think about letting me go; but I've asked almost everyone if they were busy tonight and everyone's said yes, so I'm pissed off because I can't go to this party tonight and I really wanted to go" I whined.

Callum shook his head, stuck his little finger in his right ear and wiggled it about a bit.

"Alright; so you said you've asked almost everyone right?" He asked.

I nodded and he looked out to the buildings opposite; before looking back at me.

"Well you haven't asked me" he said.

Turning towards him again; I gave him a sneaky look.

"Are you offering yourself up to me for tonight Sergeant Stone?" I asked.

He nodded and I grinned; pretty much throwing myself onto him for a hug.

"Thank you Callum; you're the best" I said.

With a chuckle; he pulled me closer and hugged me.

"I try" he said.

I chuckled and then got up and ran to my mum's office; telling her that I'd found someone who would go to the party with me.

_**BILLBILL**_

That night; Callum picked me up from my house at seven; I'd got mum to agree to let me come home at eleven and she'd told me that I was to be home no _later _than eleven; I'd hugged her and thanked her and now I was in the car with Callum; on the way to Greyhound road. When I got out of the car; Callum whistled a little and I chuckled.

"I guess you like?" I asked.

He nodded and I grinned before I closed the door on my side and he escorted me into the house.

"Sophia!" Jade squealed.

I beamed and held my arms out.

"Hey biatch...told ya I'd be here didn't I?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Who's this?" She asked.

I looked to Callum and smiled before looking back to Jade.

"This is Callum; he's my chaperone and good friend" I replied.

Jade held her hand out to him and he shook it and then Jade took me off.

"He's cute" she said.

I grinned and nodded.

"I know" I said.

She chuckled and then poured me a drink.

_**BILLBILL**_

A few hours went past; and I was positively merry; Callum had been staying by the drinks stand all night; drinking water or juice; Jade and I had been dancing all night so far and I had just returned to the drinks stand to get another drink; when Jade pulled me back as Dirrty by Christina Aguilera came on.

_"Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
>Filthy (filthy)<br>Nasty (Christina) you nasty (yeah)  
>Too dirrty to clean my act up (haha)<br>If you ain't dirrty,  
>You ain't here to PARTY! (woo)<em>

_Ladies (move),  
>Gentlemen (move)<br>Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof  
>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)<br>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)<br>__Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)<br>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)<em>

_(Uh let me loose)_

_Oh, I'm overdue  
>Gimme some room<br>Comin' through.  
>Paid my dues<br>In the mood  
>Me and my girls gon' shake the room<em>

_Dj's spinnin' (Show your hands)  
>Let's get dirrty (That's my jam)<br>I need that (uh)  
>To get me off<br>Sweatin' til my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
>(oh)<br>Still jumpin' six in the mornin'  
>Table dancin', glasses are smashin'<br>(oh)  
>No question, time for some action.<em>

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
>About to erupt<br>Gon' get my girls  
>Get your boys<br>Gonna make some noise._

_Gonna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a lil' unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>__It's about time that I came to start the, party_

_Sweat drippin' over my body  
>Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty<br>Wanna get dirrty  
>It's about time for my arrival<em>

_Ah (ah)  
>Heat is up<br>So ladies, fellas  
>Drop your cups<br>Bodies packed  
>Front to back<br>Now move your ass  
>I like that<em>

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
>Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)<br>I need that (uh)  
>To get me off<br>Sweatin' til my clothes come off_

_Lets get open  
>Cause a commotion<br>(__oh)  
>We're still goin, eight in the mornin'<br>There's no stoppin' we keep it poppin'  
>(oh)<br>Hard rockin' everyone's talkin'_

_Give all you got (give it to me)  
>Just hit the spot<br>Gon' get my girls  
>Get your boys<br>Gonna make some noise_

_Gonna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a lil' unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>__It's about time that I came to start the, party_

_Sweat drippin' over my body  
>Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty<br>Wanna get dirrty  
>It's about time for my arrival<em>

_Here it comes, it's the one  
>You've been waitin' on<br>Get up, get it rough  
>Yup that's what's up<br>Givin' just what you love to the maximum  
>Uh oh, here we go (here we go)<em>

_What to do when the music starts to drop  
>That's when we take it to the parkin' lot<br>And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops  
>Uh oh's here we go's (here we go)<br>Ohh ooh ohh yeah, yeah._

_Yo hot dam, doc and jam  
>Like a summer show<br>I keep my car lookin' like  
>A crash dummy drove<br>My gear look like the bank  
>Got my money froze<br>For dead presidents  
>I pimp Like Huddy Roll<em>

_Doc's the one that excite  
>Ya diva's (ow!)<br>If the media shine  
>I'm shinin' with both of the<br>Sleeves up  
>Yo Christina (what?)<br>Better hop in here  
>My block live<br>And in colour like  
>Rodman hair (yeah)<em>

_The club is packed  
>The bar is filled<br>I'm waitin' for sister to act  
>Like Lauryn Hill<br>Frankly, it's a rap  
>No bargain deals<br>I drive a four wheel ride  
>With foreign wheels (throw it up)<em>

_Baby it's brick city  
>You heard of that<br>We blessed and hung low  
>Like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)<br>Dogs let 'em out  
>Women, let 'em in<br>It's like I'm ODB  
>The way I'm freakin'<em>

_Gonna get rowdy (rowdy yeah)  
>Gonna get a lil' unruly (unruly)<br>Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the  
>Party (party)<br>Sweat drippin' over my body (body)  
>Dancin' gettin' just a little<br>Naughty  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival"_

After the song had finished; I made my way over to Callum to get myself yet another drink; he was staring at me and I turned to face him; looking at him, though he was a little blurry.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Nothing; just...where'd you learn to dance like that?" He asked.

I grinned at him and chuckled; putting my hand on his arm and taking up the same position as he had.

"I've known how to dance like that since I was fifteen; I got taught and then I taught Jade how to dance" I replied.

Callum nodded and I sighed; taking a sip out of my drink. I was about to speak again when Jade came up to me, just as Rude Boy by Rihanna came on.

_"Come here, rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me<em>

_Tonight I'mma let you be the captain  
>Tonight I'mma let you do your thing yeah<br>Tonight I'mma let you be a rider  
>Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe<br>Tonight I'mma let it be fire  
>Tonight I'mma let you take me higher<br>Tonight baby, we can get it on yeah  
>We can get it on yeah, yeah, yeah.<em>

__Do you like it?  
>Boy, I want, want, want<br>What you want, want, want  
>Give it to me baby like<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>What I want, want, want<br>Is what you want, want, want  
>Nah-nah-na<em>_

___Come here, rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me<em>__

_Tonight I'mma give it to you harder  
>Tonight I'mma turn your body out<br>Relax, lemme do it how I wanna  
>If you got it, I need it<br>And I'mma put it down._

_Buckle up, I'mma give it to you stronger  
>Hands up, we can go a little longer<br>Tonight I'mma get a little crazy  
>Get a little crazy baby<em>

_Like it?  
>Boy, I want, want, want<br>What you want, want, want  
>Give it to me baby like<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>What I want, want, want<br>Is what you want, want, want  
>Nah-nah-na<em>

_Come here, rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me<em>

__I like the way you touch me there  
>I like the way you pull my hair<br>Babe if I don't feel it  
>I ain't fakin' no, no.<br>I like when you tell me kiss me there  
>I like when you tell me move it there<br>So giddy up, time to get it up  
>You say you're a rude boy<br>Show me what you got now__

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me<em>

_Come here rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me"<em>

When this song had finished; I made my way over to Callum, who looked a little uncomfortable. I looked over him and then looked in his eyes.

"Are you alright Callum?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah; I'm fine" he said.

I then looked at him and he did look very uncomfortable.

"Okay; what time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his watch and then looked back at me.

"It's ten" he replied.

I nodded and then noticed how he switched feet when he looked at me; I grabbed his hand and took him into the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

He looked at me and then went to leave.

"Nuh uh...you talk to me" I said.

Callum closed his eyes.

"Can we go back into the lounge and talk please?" He asked.

I pulled him back and pushed him against the wall.

"Why don't you want to be around me?" I asked back.

This made him wince again and then he looked down at me.

"Because I don't trust myself to be alone with you" he replied.

I looked down; and because I was a little tipsy; I decided to tease him a little.

"You're aroused aren't you?" I questioned.

Callum leaned his head back against the wall again and I grinned.

"You are...was it because of my dancing?" I asked.

He nodded and I grinned. I couldn't believe that I had made someone so aroused that he didn't trust himself to be alone with me.

"My, my Sergeant Stone; getting aroused over watching your superior's daughter dance to a provocative song" I teased.

I stood closer to him; grinning.

"Could you step b-back a little please?" He asked.

I looked at him and then looked down before looking up at him.

"Touch me Callum; I know your hands are just _begging_ your brain to let them touch me" I replied.

He brought his hands up; but put them on my hips; pushing me back a little. I chuckled and pushed myself closer to him again; bringing my lips to his ear.

"Imagine this Callum; I'm in your bed, and under you; squirming as you pound into me..." I began.

Callum groaned and his breathing increased a little more.

"You can hear me moaning, breathlessly, my breath hitching with every thrust of yours. And then, you're feeling my walls contract around you as I..." I finished.

He let out a yell and then pushed me away as he leaned against the wall; regaining his composure. I saw him look at the clock and then he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.

"Bye Jade!" I called.

"Bye hon...have fun" she called back.

I chuckled and Callum took me to his car; getting in; I got in the passanger side and put my belt on. Callum started up the engine and we drove away from there.

"You taking me to yours Callum?" I asked.

He looked over at me; I had my leg on the dash and it was showing a bit more of my thigh. He groaned and looked away.

"Yes...I mean no...no I'm taking you back to yours, where you can wear your skimpy dresses and dance provocatively and not affect me with any of it" he replied.

I beamed and then I saw out of the corner of my eye; him readjusting himself.

"Someone's jeans are getting too tight" I sang.

He groaned again and then he pressed the brakes; I looked to the side to see that he had indeed brought me home. I sighed in defeat and took my belt off.

"See you tomorrow Callum" I said.

I got out of the car and climbed up the terrace to my room; considering it was half eleven. I turned around and saw Callum speed off and I chuckled before taking my dress off, taking my war paint off and then getting into bed.

_**BILLBILL**_

_**A/N: Alright; I hope you enjoy this second chapter of the remix version of Heart Of Stone. Please don't forget to review?**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	3. Chapter 2: Temptation Part 1

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating for chapter: T<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother and a certain male sergeant. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she cope when she's forced to face her father in court? How will it affect her relationship with Callum?  
>Title: Heart of Stone remix<br>Warning(s): Mild language and sexual innuendo

Chapter 2: Temptation part 1

The next morning I woke up and if I looked in the mirror; my face was probably close to splitting. See; I wasn't _that_ drunk last night; and I remembered everything that happened; down to the teasing of poor Callum, which in all I actually felt a little bad about; just because I was tipsy it didn't give me a right to tease him like that and today I was hoping to make it clear that I was sorry about it; but first; I needed to get out of my bed and get washed and dressed. So once I was washed; I went back into my bedroom and picked out my black things; black bra, black panties, black skinny jeans, black tank top and black socks; I then put some mascara on and went downstairs. After going to college for two years and having to get up and half six in the morning; I guess it's just stuck really. I got downstairs and saw my mum in the kitchen; she wasn't due in work until seven and with the fact that she has a car; she would be able to get there in time for her shift to start anyways.

"You're up early love" she said.

I rolled my eyes at the fact that she always had eyes in the back of her head; I looked at her and then began to move from side to side.

"Would you stop doing that?" She asked.

I stood still and shook my head.

"That's freaky" I said.

I then walked around and sat down in front of her; straddling the seat that I was sat on.

"I'm up; because I have something to sort out in that station of yours; that and the fact that I still can't sleep past half six" I replied.

Mum looked up at me and crinkled her brow.

"Don't ask please mum; it's best that you don't know" I said.

She gave me a look and nodded.

"I don't want to know; I'm just glad that you're going to try and right your wrong" she stated.

I smiled a little and nodded before looking around.

"Have you seen my boots anywhere?" I asked.

Mum pointed to the lounge and I went to get my boots; before coming back into the kitchen and putting them on; I then went to the place where the cereal was kept and got a box of crunchy nut; but my mum gave me another look and I looked at the time.

"I guess I should have a yoghurt for breakfast then" I said.

She nodded and I got myself a yoghurt and ate it before we walked out of the house and I patted myself down.

"Forgetting something?" Mum asked.

I looked at her and she held my belt in the air; I smiled at her and ran around to get my belt off her and put it on as I walked back around to my side of the car.

"Lets get a-going then" I said.

She nodded and got into the car; starting it up and then pulling away from the curb.

_**BILLBILL**_

When we got to the station; I got out of the car and watched mum as she parked; before we walked into the station. I smiled as I saw Roger on the desk.

"Good morning Roddy" I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I gave him an innocent smile and mum pulled me through the doors and pulled me towards the female changing rooms where I stopped.

"I'll wait out here" I said.

She nodded and went inside and I was left stood outside whistling and rocking on my feet; I smiled when I saw Max walk past.

"Hey Uncle Max" I chirped.

He turned around and smiled at me; after his little problem with a certain white powder; I actually found out that he was a real nice bloke. He hated me calling him 'Uncle Max' though; but I still called him it to annoy him.

"Hey Sophia; you alright?" He asked.

I nodded; Max was the man I could trust with keeping a secret...the only two people I trust fully are Callum and my mum; but I trusted Max a little.

"I'm cool; just interested in teasing some men" I replied.

He smiled and I knew that he knew who I was on about.

"Let me guess...Callum?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah; how'd you know?" I asked back.

Max smiled and came back towards me; smiling as he did.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this" he replied.

My interest was now perked.

"What, what, what?" I asked.

He chuckled and then leaned against the wall next to me.

"I heard; that after that little stunt you pulled on him at the party last night..." he began.

I nodded; I knew what he was talking about; the dancing and the teasing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Max looked around and then he whispered it at me.

"I heard that he went home; tried a cold shower, but it didn't work, so he decided to...sort it out another way" he replied.

Grinning; I noticed Max had moved even closer.

"Apparently...he jacked off...five times over you" he said.

I felt my eyes go wide at that fact.

_"Five_ times?" I asked.

Max nodded and I puffed out my cheeks.

"He's gotta be sore today" I said.

DS Carter chuckled and then the door to the women's changing room opened; Max smiled at me and then walked off as my mum came out.

"You really like your Uncle Max don't you?" She asked.

I nodded and looked at her.

"Yeah" I replied.

_**BILLBILL**_

A few hours of looking for Callum; I all but gave up. Why the hell did he have to be so damned elusive? I growled and stopped as I bumped into another hard chest; I hoped it was Callum so that I could apologise; but when I looked up I saw that it was Smithy.

"A'wight Smithy?" I asked.

He glared at me but then he smiled.

"I'm good thanks Sophia" he replied.

I tried to hide my disappointment that he didn't blow up at me takin' the piss out of his speech impediment; but I guess he'd just learned to ignore it.

"What're you doing rushing around here anyways?" He asked.

With a sigh; I looked down in mock shame and then sighed again.

"I'm looking for Callum; because I need to apologise for somethiing" I replied.

Smithy put his hands on my shoulders and then pulled me into his office.

"He told me about last night; I hope you are gonna apologise to him and not tease him some more; I need his full concentwation" he said.

I sighed; my original plan _was_ to tease Callum a little more; but seeing as Smithy needed his full concentwation; I wouldn't...much. I shook my head and then looked back up at him.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

Smithy smiled at me and then led me out of his office.

"He's on patwol at the minute; but I'll tell him to come find you when he gets back alwight?" He asked.

I nodded and then thanked him before I walked off. I bumped into Mel as I walked around the corner and she looked me over.

"You look really good in black Sophia" she said.

With a grin; I thanked her and then took her into one of the interview rooms.

"I need your help" I said.

She raised an eyebrow and I began to tell her about what happened last night; she grinned and I raised my eyebrow...

"So think you can help?" I asked.

Mel nodded and I held my hand out; she shook my hand and then, I walked out of the interview room and walked around the station; getting into more trouble.

_**BILLBILL**_

An hour later; Callum came back into the station; and Mel found him. I watched as Mel booked the criminal in; and then once the guy was in the cells, I pulled out my phone and dialled Mel's number.

_"Come here rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me" <em>

Played as her ring tone; I watched Callum's face and he cringed as he heard the song. I saw that it was really affecting him and though Mel was smiling slightly; I was now feeling really bad; so I cut the call off and Mel looked over at me. Shaking my head; I walked off, Callum hadn't done anything to deserve this torture, and I still felt bad about last night.

"Hey Soph; you alright?" A male voice asked.

I turned around and saw Nate there; I smiled a little and nodded.

"I'm good Nate thanks" I answered.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"You sure?" He asked.

I shook my head and then Nate pulled me to the side.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm just feeling a little bad about last night is all" I replied.

Nate looked at me and then he sighed.

"He doesn't blame you Soph; he's more upset with himself" he said.

My head shot up and looked at him.

"He's not blaming himself is he?" I asked.

Nate looked down and nodded; I looked to where Callum was and I felt my eyes fill up.

"Oh Callum" I said.

Nate turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Soph; he'll get over it, you just need to give it time" he said.

I sighed and hugged him back.

"Thanks Nate" I said.

He smiled down at me and then I kissed his cheek.

"You're a good friend Nate" I said.

I then walked off; feeling a little better, but not much.

_**BILLBILL**_

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review :)_**

**_CallumStone'sgirl._**


	4. Chapter 3: Temptation Part 2

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating for chapter: T<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother and a certain male sergeant. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she cope when she's forced to face her father in court? How will it affect her relationship with Callum?  
>Title: Heart of Stone remix<br>Warning(s): Mild language and references to rape (Contains spoilers from Tombstone)

Chapter 3: Temptation Part 2

I reached the canteen and got myself a cup of coffee; sitting down on one of the chairs and drinking it; before pushing it away and sticking my tongue out about it. I then walked out of the canteen to my mother's office.

"Mum...I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee with Smithy; is that alright?" I asked.

She looked up and then looked down nodding; before she put her hand up.

"No offense Soph; but I'd be a lot happier if you went with Callum" she replied.

I felt my eyes go wide and I was about to protest; when my mother walked out of the office and I heard her talking to someone and then she came back into the office with Callum behind her.

"You have an hour and a half; and Sophia, be good" she said.

I nodded and; then Callum and I walked out of the office; we got to the car and I looked down, Callum wasn't talking to me; and I know why he wasn't.

"Callum...I-I'm sorry about last night" I said.

He looked over at me and I looked up at him. He nodded and then we got into the car; I looked over at him.

"I'm really sorry Callum; I honestly didn't think that my dancing would affect you like that and when I found out that it did; I shouldn't have made it worse" I said.

Callum looked at me; but he didn't say anything as he put the keys in the ignition.

"Do you know how much I wanted to take you back to my apartment and...?" He asked.

I looked up and shook my head; I had a feeling what he was going to say after that; and if I was honest; it scared me a little.

"Sophia; I'm not trying to scare you here; but what if it _wasn't_ me who escorted you to the party last night; what could've happened; I can't even bare to think about it" he said.

I looked at him and nodded. It was true, what _if_ it wasn't Callum with me last night, what if it was someone like...Nate; I'm not trying to be hard on him, but he wouldn't have said no to me coming onto him...I could already tell that he 'liked' me. I sighed and looked down.

"It won't happen again Callum; I honestly hadn't thought of it like that" I said.

I could feel my eyes begin to water; and then I felt a hand on my chin, turning it to the right.

"You're one of my best friends Sophia; I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you have been" he said.

With a nod from me; Callum started the engine of the car and drove us out of the station car park. I put my headphones in and listened to a song that seemed to be very fitting for the situation that I was in right now.

_"Come stop your crying  
>It will be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<br>I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry"<em>

I then felt someone tap my shoulder and I wiped away the tears that the song brought to my eyes and then I took my earphones out.

"You want that coffee, or you just gonna sit in here for the hour and a half we have?" Callum asked.

I nodded and then got out of the car; putting the headphones and my ipod in my pocket and walking with Callum to the coffee shop. We both ordered our drinks and then we sat down with them.

"So; what song were you listening to?" He asked.

I looked up at him and then looked down.

"Oh; just something that meant a lot when I was younger" I replied.

He looked at me and then held his hand out.

"Lets hear it then" he said.

I gave him an odd look and then I gave him my ipod; he put the earphones in and I turned it on and he began to listen to the song; his smile faded when he heard the lyrics and I looked down as he took the earphones out.

"Sad huh?" I asked.

He nodded and then I went and sat next to him.

"I like to listen to things like that once in a while; it keeps me sane" I said.

Callum nodded and then our drinks were put in front of us.

"Callum...Nate told me that you were beating yourself up because of last night" I said.

I looked at him and he looked down.

"I was...and I still am" he said.

I turned to him and made him look at me.

"Don't; it wasn't your fault, it was mine. If anyone should be beating themselves up; it's me" I stated.

Callum smiled a little and then he sighed.

"Usually; I have more self control than that; but you know what stopped me?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"What you told me the day my father died" he said.

My face went taut and I looked down...I hated reliving the memory of that day' but sharing it with Callum helped me.

_X Flashback X_

_Callum put his belt on the bonnet of one of the police vans as I came out. I had managed to convince Smithy to let me talk to him; it was hard, but I'd managed to do it._

_"I know what you're going through Callum" I said._

_He looked at me and smiled a little._

_"No offense Soph, but I don't think you do" he said._

_I crossed my arms and leaned against the van._

_"I've been through the same you have; you know your dad's done something so bad, but your family don't want to accept it" I said._

_This made him look at me and I smiled slightly._

_"I'm going to tell you something here Callum, but only my mum knows about this, so you can't tell anyone else about it alright?" I asked._

_Callum nodded and I pushed off the van._

_"You know that my dad's ex army right?" I asked._

_Again Callum nodded._

_"Well, he's an ex army medic. One night, when I was fourteen, he did to me, the same as your dad did to Ms Ryan. Like you, I tried to tell my mum what he had done, but to start off with, she didn't listen to me. She said I was lying because me and dad had been in an argument a few hours before. I went until I was sixteen without any further incident; until one day, just after my sixteenth birthday, he did it again. Now, I guess it was lucky that the first time, he'd used a condom; but this time, no such luck. He raped me again. My mum still thought that I was a virgin, so if I had gone to the store to get the morning after pill, mum would have asked why, so him being an ex army medic, he cut me open..." I said._

_Tears began to run down my face now, but I had to tell someone other than my mum about it._

_"...I...I didn't see what he did next, I must have blacked out; because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in hospital with stitches in my abdomen and the doctors telling me, that they had to clamp my fallopian tubes because they were badly damaged, so I may not be able to have children when I want them. That time, my mum believed me, because she's the one who found me, and took me to St Hugh's" I finished._

_Callum gave me a look of pity and I shook my head at him._

_"I-I don't want your pity Callum, I just wanted you to know, that I've been there and I've done that. And two years later, I'm still asking myself, if I would hate my dad any less, if it was someone else that he had raped; but I can't see him doing it to any other girl, I can only see him doing it to me" I said._

_X End Flashback X_

"Callum; you can try, and you can try to keep your body under control; but when your brain registers something that it likes, then there's no hope" I said.

This made him smile a little before he asked me to move; I did and then he got up.

"Where you off to?" I asked.

He pointed to the sign that said 'toilets' and I nodded; but then I heard his radio and he turned towards me.

"Umm...if you gotta go, you gotta go; whatever it is'll have to wait" I said.

Callum shook his head and answered his radio; he had time to drop me off at the station before he rushed to where he was called. I sighed and walked over to my mother.

"How do you guys do it?" I asked.

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Callum just went to go to the loo; but he got called, so he's not gonna go until he gets back here; I mean, what if he was really desperate?" I asked.

My mother smiled and then looked down.

"Then he'd have to hold it until he got back here; or at least to a public toilet" she replied.

I gave her a look.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"It comes with the job Sophia" she replied.

I sighed and then walked away; leaving my mother there.

_**BILLBILL**_

When Callum got back to the station; my mother was just walking down to the desk where they booked the criminals in and I saw him; he wasn't showing it; but I knew that there was something wrong; I grabbed my mum's arm.

"Mum; tell Callum that you'll book the guy in; I'm sure Leon can tell you what he's in for" I said.

My mother looked at Callum and then looked back at me; rolling her eyes and then going up to Callum and saying something to him, he thanked her and began a brisk walk towards me; I smiled at him and then moved. Callum walked past me and then Nate came out of an office and stopped him; I shook my head, I knew that if Callum waited any longer; he'd leak.

"Nate...can't you tell him what you need to tell him in a minute?" I asked.

The PC looked at me and then nodded; Callum looked to me and flashed a small smile before walking quickly to the gents.

"What's gotten into him?" Nate asked.

I sighed and looked at him.

"When we were at the coffee shop; he was about to go to the loo; when Leon requested his assisstance; so he didn't get the chance and I guess because he's been out for about half an hour; he got desperate" I replied.

Nate nodded and a few minutes later; Callum returned and began talking to Nate; I smiled and left them alone; going over to the doors and just waiting by them; until I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and smiled when I saw Callum.

"So...got there in time then" I joked.

He gave me a look and then chuckled.

"Yeah; thanks to you. I swear, if you hadn't told Nate to let me go when you did...well..." he said.

I chuckled and then it turned into a laugh.

"I've never seen your embarrassed face before; I've seen angry face, concerned face, funny face, smiley face and 'you'd better run before I beat you to a bloody pulp' face; but not embarrassed face" I said.

Callum gave me a look and then shook his head.

"And hopefully; you'll never see embarrassed Stone" he said.

I chuckled again and then he took me through the door; to be honest every time I saw the angry Sergeant Stone; I got all hot and bothered...but I couldn't tell him that could I?

_**BILLBILL**_

**_A/N: Alright; here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review :P_**

**_CallumStone'sgirl_**


	5. Chapter 4: Hostage part 1

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating for chapter: T<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother and a certain male sergeant. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she cope when she's forced to face her father in court? How will it affect her relationship with Callum?  
>Title: Heart of Stone remix<br>Warning(s): Alternate POV's hostage taking and violence.

Chapter 4: Hostage part 1.

A few weeks later; Callum and I had become better friends and my crush on him had increased; my mum didn't like how close we were, but both Callum and I had assured her that we were only friends and she'd left it at that. Tonight; I'd gone out to a party at The Nelson Arms; my mum had told me to be back by eleven; which was alright by me and I was now on my way home. I'd just got to the middle of Hardy Road; when a car pulled up in front of me; now being a cops daughter, I was a little wary of what the car wanted, so I just walked past it, ignoring whoever might be in the car.

I heard someone get out and I sped up my pace a little; but then I felt an arm go around my torso and a hand go to my mouth before I was dragged along back to the car. The man took his hand from my mouth and I began to scream.

_**"HELP! HELP ME! HELP!"** _I yelled.

The man put his hand back on my mouth and opened the boot of the car; before stuffing me in it and slamming the boot down and then nothing happened.

_**BILLBILL**_

_Sunhill_

Janette walked into the station and walked to the back; finding Roger once again on desk duty.

"Roger; was Sophia brought in last night?" She asked.

The older PC shook his head.

"No; I would've thought you would've been informed if she had ma'am" he replied.

Janette nodded and thanked him before she opened the doors and walked through; getting changed before walking up to her office. Heaton saw her walk into her office almost as if she were on auto-pilot and walked in there behind her.

"Is everything alright Janette?" He asked.

The inspector looked up and then sighed as she sat down.

"Sophia didn't come home last night; I've rung all her mates and they said that she wasn't at theirs, she usually rings me if she's crashing at a mates house" she replied.

Heaton nodded and then he sat down in front of Janette.

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked.

Janette shook her head; but then remembered.

"She said something about The Nelson Arms" she replied.

Heaton nodded and then walked out of the office; catching Smithy on the way.

"I need you to tell everyone that there's a briefing in five minutes" he said.

Smithy nodded and went back the way he came; telling everyone in uniform about the briefing and Heaton went up to CID to tell them about it too.

_**BILLBILL**_

_My POV_

I opened my eyes to see darkness; there were no windows and it absolutely stank of sweat and...piss. I looked around to see if I could make anything out; but...nothing. I tried to get up; but I couldn't and then I heard something move; so I was tied to a chair.

"H-hello...i-is anyone there?" I asked.

I got no answer from the darkness and I began to struggle against my bonds; hoping to work them loose; but it didn't work.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I cried.

Okay; now I was scared; I was alone, tied up in a chair in a dark room that stank of sweat and piss; the room was also very cold. I cold shiver ran down my back and I sat up straight.

"Hello?" I asked.

Again no answer; thankfully, I was more sober than I was last night, or earlier. I couldn't tell; there were no windows so I couldn't see the time of day or night. Right now I just wanted to get home; curl up in my nice warm bed and safe, not in some shabby, dark...wherever it is that I am, and being tied to what felt like a chair.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

_**BILLBILL**_

_Sunhill_

John had just finished telling the officers about the things that were going on, as well as Sophia's disappearance. Janette then came up to the front and began to talk about Sophia and about where she went last night as John gave out the pictures of Sophia.

All the officers nodded and looked at the pictures.

"She was last seen leaving The Nelson Arms; now her friends have told me that she wasn't drunk; in fact; she was only a bit tipsy and seemed to sober up when she hit the cold air; she would normally ring me if she was going to crash at a friends house, and I've already rung her friends to see if she was there, but they've all said no and as far as they're aware; she didn't leave with anyone or meet up with anyone outside the club. So; Callum and Leon, I want you two to get the CCTV from The Nelson Arms, Smithy and Jo; I want you two to get the CCTV videos from Merton Highstreet; that's the road she would've taken to get back home; Ben and Nate, I want you two on door to door in Hardy Road; just miss out number 39 and the rest of you; I want you on Merton Highstreet, see if anyone saw anything" Janette said.

All the officers nodded again and then John came back to the front.

"We don't want to jump to conclusions yet; so if anyone asks about what's happened...just tell them that we're looking into her disappearance. That's all" he said.

The officers got up and then walked out of the room; Callum didn't waste any time in getting to the car, Leon right behind him looking a bit lagged. They got to the car and Callum looked at Leon.

"You not awake yet Leon?" He asked.

Leon held in a yawn and shook his head.

"Bit of a late night last night serge" he replied.

Callum nodded and got into the car; Leon following him.

"When we get back; grab yourself a cup of coffee; should wake you up" he said.

Leon nodded again and slipped his belt on.

"Thanks serge" he said.

**_BILLBILL_**

_My POV_

A few hours had gone by...well; that's the amount of time I _think_ had gone past, it was kinda hard to tell when you're in a room that has no windows. My mouth was dry and despite the putrid stench in the room; my stomach was beginning to growl. I felt my eyes begin to sting; meaning that I was on the verge of tears, it just wasn't fair, I was on my own, locked in a dark, skanky room that reeked, I was thirsty and I was starving hungry. Put that together with the fact that, I also needed to pee; well, my day/night whatever cycle it was; was absolutely great...NOT!

After another few minutes of me being tied to the chair and squeezing my thighs together, because I was beginning to get desperate to use the can; a doop opened and orange light came flooding in, making me have to squint my eyes because it burned a little. A figure walked into the room and to the back of me, untying the ropes and pulling me up roughly; before taking me out of the room and shoving me into another little room.

"You got five minutes" he said.

He closed the door and I looked over to see a toilet bowl and I silently thanked whatever lord that was watching over me, before doing my business. After five minutes; I'd just finished washing my hands when the guy opened the door again.

"Out" he said.

He grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me out of the room; before taking me to what looked like the lounge and making me kneel on the floor. Another man then came in and I could smell the tantilising aroma of...chinese food. My mouth began to water and my stomach rumbled again; hearing a chuckle, I looked up to see the man holding the chinese food smiling.

"I take it you're hungry chica?" He asked.

I nodded and he put the foil container in front of me; the lid was still on and it was steaming; he then handed me a fork and motioned for me to tuck in. I pulled off the lid and began to dig in; the man who was holdin the food before, sat down opposite me and pulled out some sweet and sour sauce.

"You want some?" He asked.

I nodded again and he passed it to me; was this the guy who actually kidnapped me?

**_BILLBILL_**

_Sunhill_

Callum and Leon got back to the police station to see Smithy and Jo sat there watching some tapes on the TV.

"What did you two get?" Janette asked.

Leon held up the CCTV footage and handed them to her.

"Footage of Sophia leaving The Nelson Arms at around 10:00pm last night ma'am. Her friend were right; she didn't leave with anyone and she didn't meet anyone outside the club; what she _did_ do though; is turn back as one of her friends came out of the club and gave her what appeared to be her phone" he replied.

Janette nodded; when Sophia was out drinking, her friends were constantly running after her to give her back her phone, or her bag or some money to get a cab ride home; they were good friends really, she couldn't have asked for better friends for her only child.

"Well; Smithy and Jo have Sophia walking along Merton Highstreet at about quarter past ten; which means she was walking pretty fast. But the camera loses her at Hardy road, because there's only one CCTV camera there; and that's broken. So we're gonna have to rely on the neighbours to say if they saw anything" she said.

Just as she said that; Ben and Nate came into the room after doing door to door and finding out something from one of the neighbours.

"Well?" Janette asked.

Nate smiled a little.

"Some of the neighbours recall hearing some yelling and screaming around twenty five to eleven last night; but there was some laughing in between that; so they just passed it off as some yobs having a bit of a laugh. What one of the neighbours _did_ say though; was that he looked out of the window; to see a dark blue Audi A6; index Romeo, Whiskey, 0, 5, Foxtrott, Uniform, Romeo" he replied.

Janette nodded and looked over at Mel; who was at the computer in the room; who nodded and ran the index through ANPR.

"Ma'am; the vehicle belongs to a...Alfred Jakeson, he reported it stolen two weeks ago" Mel said.

The female inspector put her head into her hands; this meant that the guy who took Sophia could be anywhere.

"Great; so he could be anywhere" Janette said.

She then held her radio up to her mouth; so that the other officers; who were still on Merton highstreet would know.

"All units from Sierra Oscar 1; be on the look out for a dark blue Audi A6; index; Romeo, Whiskey, 0, 5, Foxtrott, Uniform, Romeo. Vehicle was reported stolen approximately two weeks ago and is believed to be involved in the disappearance of Sophia Blackburn over" she said.

She then looked to the CCTV picture of Sophia on Merton Highstreet.

**_BILLBILL_**

_My POV_

After I'd finished my food; I'd been locked back in the skanky room, thankfully, I wasn't tied up again, but I had someone on the outside of the door keeping guard so that I couldn't try and get out and after a few hours of pacing; the door was opened again and the man who'd given me lunch walked in.

"We've got a little surprise for your mamita chica" he said.

Oh...so he was Spanish; I only knew a few words of Spanish; thanks to Google translate; but not all of those were right. Anyway; he came over to me and grabbed my arm; before pulling me out of the room and taking me into another room; one that had another man in.

"Meet Dylan...Dylan, this is Sophia Blackburn; daughter of that cop you don't like" he said.

That's when I began to get a little scared; this guy didn't like my mum; so what in the name of god was he gonna do to me? I looked to the Spanish dude and he just smiled; before walking out and another man came in; the man had a camcorder in his hand.

"Please don't..." I began.

I didn't get to finish the plea; before a meaty fist connected with my gut.

_**BILLBILL**_

_**A/N: Alright; bit of a cliffhanger here. I will try and update as fast as I can; but you know, there's college and there's stuff to be done that take priority. I'd like to thank...**_

_**XxVampirerex1xX**_  
><em><strong>XxRatchet'sapprenticexX: and<strong>_  
><em><strong>XxSCORPIAssassinxX<strong>_

_**For your wonderful reviews. And I will update the other one when I get a chance to :) Enjoy this one though.**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Hostage part 2

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating for chapter: T<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother and a certain male sergeant. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she cope when she's forced to face her father in court? How will it affect her relationship with Callum?  
>Title: Heart of Stone remix<br>Warning(s): Alternate POV's hostage taking and violence.

Chapter 5: Hostage part 2.

_Sunhill_

A few hours later; Janette was walking back to her office after having a one on one meeting with John about the disappearance of Sophia; so far, they'd had no word about the Audi and the officers were still looking around for it. So; she'd just got to the hall where her office was, when an officer came up to her, holding a package.

"Inspector Blackburn; this just arrived for you" he said.

Janette took the package off of him; thanking him for bringing it to her and walked the rest of the way to her office, going in and closing the door before putting the package on the desk and sitting there, looking at a picture of her and Sophia on her desk. She then reached for the package and opened it, warily and looking for any wires; when she found none, she opened the package fully and saw a touch screen phone. Taking it out; she turned it on and found that it had one new message; opening the message, her hand went over her mouth as she saw a video of her daughter being beaten up.

"Oh my god" she said.

She stood up and, taking the phone with her, she ran to John's office; Smithy and Callum where in there as she got there.

"Janette?" John asked.

The Inspector caught her breath; not caring about the tears running down her face.

"They sent me...a video...of Sophia...being beaten up" she cried.

John came over to her and pulled her into a hug; while Smithy took the phone out of her hand and pressed play; Callum watched it with him, but after a few minutes of viewing it; he looked away and Smithy only caught the last thing the guy said.

_"If you don't wanna see this happen again Senóra;_ _I'd suggest that you release my brother; or say goodbye to your precious hija"_ he said.

Smithy looked up to Janette as he said this; she began to cry again.

"You know what he just said?" He asked.

Janette nodded.

"Sophia's father...he's ex army; he had...to learn...different languages, it was part...of the job. And he'd teach...us some of them too; hija's Spanish for daughter" she explained.

Smithy nodded and then he put the phone on John's desk.

"So they want us to release this guy's brother" he said.

Janette nodded; she then walked over to the phone and picked it up; rewinding it a little and listening to the voice.

"T-that's Jake Stephenson. I nicked his twin back when I was a sergeant; he wasn't very happy about it, and neither was Jake" she said.

Smithy and Callum looked at each other and then back at Janette.

"So he's got Sophia?" Callum asked.

Janette looked at him and then sighed before nodding.

"It seems that way" she replied.

**_BILLBILL_**

_My POV_

After being beaten like I was; I felt so sore, my ribs were hurting and when I touched them I could feel some swelling there; that meant I have a few broken ribs, my face was hurting and I was spitting out blood every now and again and by god did my back hurt from all the kicks that I recieved. When I was put back in the room; I was thrown to the floor and that's where I was now, curled up on the floor with tears running down my face. I was never normally one to cry in situations like these; but I was in so much pain. The door opened and a tray was slid in; it had bread and water on it; great so now I was on old time prison food; lovely. I used up my strength to push the tray away and just stayed curled in that foetal position; the pain wasn't as bad like this.

_**BILLBILL**_

_Sunhill_

A few hours later; Janette and Heaton were in the monitoring room looking at all the CCTV to try and find the car that had taken Sophia; Janette turned away when it didn't pop up and was about to sit down; when Nate came in.

"Ma'am Alfred Jakeson's car's just been spotted in the Abbey recreation ground" he said.

Janette looked up at him and then looked at John.

"Get Eddie down there now; I want every inch of that car swept for Sophia's and the guys who took her's DNA" she ordered.

Nate nodded and then went down to tell Eddie about what he was supposed to do; Janette looked to John and her face was one of relief.

"We might be getting somewhere" she said.

John smiled and nodded.

_**BILLBILL**_

_Callum_

When he found out that Sophia had gone missing; he was worried sick. He didn't know if anyone could tell, but he had strong feelings for Sophia, and they went beyond just friendship like he told her they were, she'd helped him out when he was beaten up, defended him when he was suspended and when he had those days at home; she always kept him in high spirits and persuaded her mother that he was completely innocent. It wasn't a surprise that he'd fallen for her really; she'd grown into a beautiful young lady and she was...one who may have had a bad childhood like himself; but she kept high spirits.

Admittedly; when he first met her, he thought she was completely crazy, and she still is. But it's her craziness that makes her even more admirable; he knew he shouldn't fall for his superiors daughter; but when you're around someone almost every day, and you get to know them; things start out as friendship, but they can progress. He wondered if Janette would actually let them be together; he highly doubted it, and the only interest that Sophia's shown in him...is friendship; so there's little to no hope there for him.

**_BILLBILL_**

_My POV_

A few hours later; the man who slid the tray of bread and water into me; came back and he took the food, if you could call it that, away; before the man who'd given me chinese came in, he was smiling.

"Your mother's found the car chica; they'll be here in no time, and when they do get here; I'mma have a _big_ surprise for them" he said.

I shut my eyes at the possibility of what he was going to do to my mother and the other police officers. I didn't care what he did to me; as long as he didn't hurt my friends or family.

"Is that so?" He asked.

Oh...must've said that out loud; I looked up at him and nodded. Wrong move, because he came over to me and kicked me square in the ribs again; making me wheeze and cough up some blood; he left after that; telling the other man to watch me. Yeah; like I was gonna go anywhere with broken ribs and...judging by the way I'm having trouble breathing; a punctured lung.

_**BILLBILL**_

_Sunhill_

When Eddie got all the samples; he took them back to the lab and began work on them right away; having found several finger prints he was testing them all. The ones on the steering wheel were hard to identify; but the ones in the boot, along with the hair that he found; they belonged to Sophia.

"Anything Eddie?" Janette asked.

Eddie looked up and smiled.

"Well; the hair and the finger prints that I found in the boot of the car; definately belong to Sophia. So that's definately the car that took her, the ones that I found on the steering wheel however; seem to want to remain elusive" he replied.

Janette nodded and sighed.

"I have a feeling I knew who it was; but I can't actually give you a positive match" she said.

Eddie looked up and then Janette looked at him.

"Run them against Jake Stephenson's. I know that he has form for burglary" she stated.

The CSE nodded and began to do that; smiling when it came up as a perfect match.

"Perfect match; but how'd you know they'd be his?" He asked.

Janette looked down and smiled; it was a relief to know that it _was _Jake who took Sophia, but not that he'd beat her to a bloody pulp. She looked up at the CSE and then looked back down.

"I nicked his twin when I was a sergeant; he's getting revenge and he wants his brother released; so he's taken Sophia hostage" she answered.

Eddie nodded and Janette took the piece of paper off him; placing a small kiss on his cheek, before walking out and up to John's office.

"We have a positive match on the prints found on the steering wheel of the Audi. Jake Stephenson; we need to get to Sophia PDQ" she said.

John took the paper off her and nodded; picking up his radio.

"All units from Sierra Oscar 5-2; return to the station for immediate briefing; repeat all units are to return to the station for immediate briefing over" he said.

They then both walked out and set the briefing room up for the brief.

_**BILLBILL**_

_**A/N: Alright guys; here's the fifth chapter of this remixed version; I hope you all enjoy it and please can I have some more reviews? They are greatly appreciated and to let you all know; I WILL be continuing the other version; but probably at a slower time; as I need to think about what to do next. So...please enjoy and I'd like to say thanks to...**_

- _**XxVampirerex1xX**_  
>- <em><strong>XxRatchet'sapprenticexX: and<strong>_  
>- <em><strong>XxSCORPIAssassinxX<strong>_

_**For your wonderful reviews...please keep up the support?**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


End file.
